JAM Project
JAM Project ("JAM" es la abreviatura de "Japan Animationsong Makers") es la agrupación más importante del mundo anison que reúne a los mejores cantantes de este género. Cantantes de renombre y carreras solistas reconocidos internacionalmente con una larga trayectoria. JAM Project se caracteriza por la fuerza, energía y musicalidad en cada uno de sus temas, que componen especialmente para videojuegos, animes, series de tokusatsu, haciendo honor al significado de su nombre Japan Animationsong Makers. Reivindicando el género de anisong que estaba decayendo debido al auge del J-pop, que produjo que se incluyeran en los animes. Biografia 2000, El inicio El grupo nació en el año 2000, de la mano de Ichirou Mizuki (conocido por ser el cantante del emblemático opening de Mazinger Z) y su formación inicial incluía a: Hironobu Kageyama(conocido por cantar los openings de Dragon Ball Z), Eizo Sakamoto(conocido por cantar el opening de Saint Seiya, ex,Animetal,ex.MAKE-UP) , Masaaki Endou y Rica Matsumoto. La idea del grupo surgió debido a que para ese entonces el J-POP estaba siendo incluidos en los animes, y en vez de ser canciones para el anime, el anime se adaptaba a las canciones. El caso más evidente es el opening de Dragon Ball GT: "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" interpretado por la banda del momento: "Field of View". La canción habla de amor y de un chico recordando su amor del pasado, mientras en pantalla aparece Goku con un kame hame ha. Debido a este tipo de situaciones, Mizuki creo el grupo para dedicarse en un principio a canciones de anime, hoy en día el concepto de anisong se extiende para tokusatsu y videojuegos también. 2002, Salida de Ichirou Mizuki y Eizo Sakamoto En el año 2002, Ichirō Mizuki se aparta de la agrupación (aunque en 2007 regresa para una participación) y se da el ingreso de Hiroshi Kitadani. Un año después, Eizo Sakamoto se "gradúa" del grupo e ingresan Masami Okui y Fukuyama Yoshiki. 2008, Gira Mundial La popularidad de la banda en su país y en el mundo es tal, que finalmente en 2008, Kageyama, Endoh, Kitadani, Okui y Fukuyama, se emprendieron en una gira mundial que incluyó varios países de todo el mundo, además de Japón, China, Corea, México, Francia y España ; recorriendo el mundo con su mensaje de unión: "No border", es decir, sin fronteras 2012,Gira Latinoamericana Realizaron una gira por Latino América visitando países como Brasil, Argentina, Chile, Perú, y México. Actualmente trabjan con el sello Lantis un sello de la empresa Bandai Namco. Miembros Miembros Actuales * Hironobu Kageyama * Masaaki Endoh * Hiroshi Kitadori * Masami Okui * Fukuyama Yoshiki * Ricardo Cruz Ex-Miembros * Eizo Sakamoto * Rika Matsumoto * Ichirou Mizuki Enlaces * Pagina Oficial * Twitter * Youtube Oficial Discografia Álbumes JamFirst.jpg|JAM First Process 21.03.2002 Maximizer.jpg|Maximizer ~Decade of Evolution~ 09.06.2010 ThumbR.jpg|Thumb Rise Again 23.10.2013 AREAZ.jpg|Area Z 29.06.2016 JAMTokyo.jpg|Tokyo Dive 18.10.2017 Álbumes Recopilatorios JAMBest.jpg|BEST Project ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION~ 06.03.2002 JAMBest2.jpg|FREEDOM ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION II~ 03.09.2003 JAMBest3.jpg|JAM-ISM ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION III~ 23.09.2004 JAMBest4.jpg|Olympia ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION IV~ 05.04.2006 JAMBest5.jpg|BigBang ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION V~ 04.07.2007 JAMBest6.jpg|Get over the Border ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION VI~ 06.08.2008 JAMBest7.jpg|Seventh Explosion ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION VII~ 25.11.2009 JAMBest8.jpg|Going ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION VIII 11.05.2011 JAMBest9.jpg|The Monsters ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION IX 14.11.2012 JAMBest10.jpg|Xcures Earth ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION X 02.07.2014 JAMBest11.jpg|Xless force ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION XI 17.06.2015 JamBest.gif|Strong Best Album Motto! Motto!! -2015- ~JAM Project 15th Anniversary~ 09.09.2015 JAMBest12.jpg|Thunderbird ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION XII 02.11.2016 JAMBest13.jpg|A-Rock ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION XIII 31.10.2018 Sencillos/EP KazaNare.jpg|Kaze ni Nare 26.07.2000 Lacm-4002.jpg|Danger Zone 22.11.2000 Lada-1006.jpg|Storm 21.12.2000 Vicl-35252.jpg|Soultaker 21.04.2001 Lacm-4010.jpg|Hagame no Messiah/Power 25.04.2001 Lacm-4027.jpg|Fire Wars/Tornado 29.09.2001 Lacm-4034.jpg|Over the Top!/In my Heart 30.10.2001 Lacm-4032.jpg|Crush Gear Fight!/Ai da yo ne!! ~Gear o Tsunagou~ 30.10.2001 Lacm-4037.jpg|Lady Fighter! 29.11.2001 Lacm-4050.jpg|Kaze no Eagle 03.04.2002 Lacm-4051.jpg|Go!!/Departure 24.04.2002 Lacm-4066.jpg|Get Up Crush Fighter! 24.06.2002 Lacm-4075.jpg|Nageki no Rosario 23.10.2002 Lacm-4086.jpg|Go! Go! Rescue 26.02.2003 Lacm-4090.jpg|Skill 23.04.2003 Lacm-4089.jpg|Little Wing 23.04.2003 Lacm-4098.jpg|The Gate of the Hell 06.08.2003 Lacm-4105.jpg|Destination 26.09.2003 Lacm-4119.jpg|Kurenai no Kiba 21.01.2004 Lacm-4127.jpg|Victory 21.04.2004 Lacm-4128.jpg|Dragon 21.04.2004 Lacm-4133.jpg|Voyager 26.05.2004 Lacm-4165.jpg|Genkai Battle 26.11.2004 Lacm-4195.jpg|Meikyu no Prisoner 22.06.2005 Lacm-4210.jpg|Gong/Brother in faith 03.08.2005 Lacm-4225.jpg|Garo ~Savior in the Dark 25.01.2006 Lacm-4310.jpg|Break Out 01.11.2006 Lacm-4344.jpg|Rising Force 21.02.2007 Lacm-4361.jpg|Divine love 25.04.2007 Lacm-4360.jpg|Stormbringer 25.04.2007 Lacm-4400.jpg|Rocks 08.08.2007 Lacm-4452.jpg|No Border 23.01.2008 Lacm-4530.jpg|Crest of "Z's" 26.09.2008 Lacm-4536.jpg|Hello Darwin! ~Koukishin on Demand~ 22.10.2008 Lacm-4576.jpg|Space Roller Coaster Go Go! 04.03.2009 Lacm-4601.jpg|Kanjite Knight 22.04.2009 Lacm-4617.jpg|Rescue Fire 27.05.2009 Lacm-4632.jpg|Shugoshin -The guardian 05.08.2009 Lacm-4654.jpg|Battle no Limit! 07.10.2009 Lacm-4661.jpg|Bouken Ou ~Across the Legendary kingdom~ 28.10.2009 Lacm-4666.jpg|Bakuchin Kanryou! Rescue Fire 11.11.2009 Lacm-4705.jpg|Transformers EVO. 21.04.2010 Lacm-4750.jpg|Maxon 27.10.2010 Lacm-4790.jpg|Vanguard 23.02.2011 Lacm-4803.jpg|Noah 27.04.2011 Lacm-4860.jpg|Believe in my existence 05.10.2011 Lacm-4896.jpg|Waga na wa Garo 25.01.2012 Lacm-4922.jpg|Limit Break 25.04.2012 Lacm-49231.jpg|Hagane no Resistance 23.05.2012 Lacm-14040.jpg|Wings of the legend 05.12.2012 Lacm-14050-200x197.jpg|Yume Sketch 30.01.2013 Lacm-14100.jpg|R.I.P ~Tomo yo Shizuka ni Nemure~ 10.07.2013 Lacm-14120.jpg|Isshoku Sokuhatsu ~Trigger of Crisis~ 24.07.2013 Lacm-14210.jpg|Breakthrough 30.04.2014 Lacm-14209.jpg|Rebellion ~Hangyaku no Senshitachi~ 30.04.2014 Lacm-14270.jpg|Raiga ~Tusk of thunder~/my memory, your memory/Zero ~Black Blood~ 06.08.2014 Lacm-14280.jpg|Honoo no Kokuin -Divine Flame- 22.10.2014 Lacm-14300.jpg|B.B 11.02.2015 Lacm-14340.jpg|Kessen the Final Round/End of Heaven 22.04.2015 Lacm-14370.jpg|Emerge ~Shikkoku no Tsubasa~ 22.07.2015 Lacm-14430.jpg|Cyborg 009 ~Nine Cyborg Soldiers~/DEVILMIND ~Ai wa Chikara~ 17.10.2015 Lacm-14405.jpg|THE HERO !! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero~ 21.10.2015 Lacm-14425.jpg|Guren no Tsuki ~Kakusareshi Yami Monogatari~ 23.12.2015 Lacm-14450.jpg|Gekka 10.02.2016 Lacm-14515.jpg|Shining Storm ~Rekka no Gotoku~ 27.07.2016 Lacm-14550.jpg|The Brave 02.11.2016 Lacm-14575.jpg|Dragonflame 15.02.2017 Lacm-14580.jpg|The Exceeder/New Blue 01.03.2017 Lacm-14740.jpg|Hagane no Warriors 25.04.2018 DVD/Blu-Ray Labm-7003.jpg|JAM Project LIVE Shinkan ~Return to the Chaos~ 01.01.2004 Labm-7004.jpg|JAM Project 4th Live VICTORY 23.02.2005 Labm-7010.jpg|JAM Project 4th Anniversary Live KING GONG 05.04.2006 Labm-7011.jpg|JAM Project JAPAN CIRCUIT 2007 Break Out 04.07.2007 Labm-7026.jpg|JAM Project JAPAN FLIGHT 2008 No Border 06.08.2008 Labm-7056.jpg|JAM Project Hurricane Tour 2009 "Gate of the Future" Live DVD 25.09.2009 Labx-8001.jpg|JAM Project Hurricane Tour 2009 "Gate of the Future" Live Blu-Ray 09.12.2009 Labm-7072.jpg|JAM Project LIVE 2010 MAXIMIZER～Decade of Evolution～Live DVD 26.01.2011 Labx-8004.jpg|JAM Project LIVE 2010 Maximizer～Decade of Evolution～Live Blu-Ray 06.04.2011 Labm-7125.png|JAM Project Premium Live 2013 The Monster's Party 24.07.2013 Labm-7125.jpg|JAM Project Live TOUR 2013-2014 Thumb Rise Again 23.07.2014 Labm-7184.jpg|JAM Project 15th Anniversary Premium Live The Stronger's Party 11.05.2016 Labx-8200.jpg|JAM Project Live Tour 2016 ~Area Z~ 24.05.2017 Labm-7255.jpeg|JAM Project Japan Tour 2017-2018 Tokyo Dive 19.09.2018 Galeria Img Jam Project 01.jpg Profile image 180411.jpg JAM-Project.jpg JamImage.jpg JAMIamge.jpg JAMI1.jpg 23706-jamproject-rh82.jpg JamI2.jpg Videografia Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2000 Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Banda Mixta